


Call You Up (Invest A Dime).

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [18]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, D/s, Dick Jokes, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, Kink, Long-Distance Dominance, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mouthy Submissives, Phone Sex, Porn, Safeword Use, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, Yay WIP finishing!, text sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is bored and that is <i>awesome</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You Up (Invest A Dime).

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Happy Together by The Turtles. I started this really early on and got it mostly finished, too, but then could never figure out a good place to put it in the series, because it was much further out in the timeline than where I was. So, here it is, randomly.

Enjolras is in Chicago for a youth leadership conference-slash-networking-event-slash-week-long-experiment-in-onanism and is bored out of his mind, which is wonderful news. For Grantaire, not Enjolras, who had texted Grantaire five minutes after he'd gotten there with ' _I have a bad feeling about this_ ' and, ten minutes later, ' _sometimes I hate being right_ '.

So Enjolras is bored out of his mind and annoyed at the waste of his time, which, no, really, is awesome, because when Enjolras goes away, he's usually so caught up in what he's doing that he barely has time to call Grantaire before he falls asleep and tell him to get himself off, which means Grantaire has to figure out how to do it, and he has delegated his orgasm decisions to Enjolras quite happily and resents having to make these kinds of choices for himself. It's just so much easier when Enjolras gets to pick if Grantaire fingers himself or has to keep to some mind-bending pace or if clothespins are suddenly getting involved. Grantaire isn't nearly as inventive as Enjolras is. Enjolras is much better at masturbating Grantaire than Grantaire is at doing it himself. Getting off when Enjolras isn't around is, not that he will _ever_ admit this, kinda boring.

Do not ever try to get him to admit that, he will deny every word.

Doesn't make it less true, though. Sadly.

Because when Enjolras is off doing things he actually likes, he lives and breathes with the intensity of his conviction, is up until all hours with networking and making a million new friends, and he doesn't have time for Grantaire. Enjolras is married to the cause; Grantaire's just his bit on the side. Grantaire's never more aware of that than when Enjolras is away. Grantaire knows Enjolras would hit the ceiling if Grantaire put it like that, but Grantaire isn't going to lie to himself about it. He is totally entitled to his terrible opinions and sense of self-worth, and he just wants to know that he's at least in the top-10 of Enjolras's priorities list, and he is never going to admit any of this shit to Enjolras, because he's not that desperate and needy.

Even though he sort of is. 

But he's not going to admit it. Because there are boundaries. Boundaries. He respects boundaries. He is all about boundaries. And also all about not having Enjolras look at him like he's remembering just how broken Grantaire actually is. So, yes, boundaries. Boundaries are awesome. And Enjolras should totally go out and make friends and have other priorities, because they are not joined at the hip, or the dick, and are actually fully capable of leading independent lives and being well-rounded individuals and blah blah blah whatever, Grantaire's just lonely and moping and self-pitying and he'll get over this sometime, maybe.

And it's such bullshit anyway, this jealousy is just so misplaced, because one of the things he loves most about Enjolras is the way Enjolras gets caught up in what he believes, and what kind of horrible hypocrite would Grantaire be to resent the time Enjolras devotes to making the world a better place? Grantaire may be an asshole, but he's not a monster, okay? Enjolras is trying to give everyone sunshine and bunnies and puppies and chocolate milkshakes with sprinkles.

Being in love with him really sucks sometimes. The sex is worth it! The sex is totally worth it! And so's the companionship and the friendship and everything about the way Enjolras is, but sometimes, okay, sometimes Grantaire wants to chain himself to Enjolras's leg so he won't leave him and make him spend every night sleeplessly wondering if Enjolras might decide against coming back. Because Grantaire is just not that great a boyfriend, let's be honest, and Enjolras can do so much better.

And then when Enjolras is ignoring his texts and calls because, oh, yeah, something better is going on, Grantaire feels... okay, no, left out is not a good word, come on, this is terrible, it's not like Enjolras is making a new best friend and leaving Grantaire behind, this is not elementary school, and also Enjolras already has two best friends, ugh, grow the fuck up, ugh ugh ugh, he hates his internal monologue, he hates it so much.

But it's better this time! Even though Grantaire sucks as a person for being happy about this! Because Enjolras is bored and that is _awesome_ , because he is texting Grantaire every few minutes to vent and calling him every few hours to complain. And so Grantaire is getting attention and, shut up, he knows Enjolras is not _ignoring him_ when he's busy doing other things, Enjolras has a life and interests and goals and everything and it's not like he's at Grantaire's beck and call or is required to text him back within five minutes or the world is doomed, this is terrible, this sucks so much, oh, look, another text!

This is why Grantaire is selfishly, selfishly, completely selfishly happy that Enjolras is bored out of his mind. Look, it's not like it's news that Grantaire is a terrible person. Enjolras knew what he was getting into when they stared dating. He had fair warning, okay?

Also, all of Enjolras's complaints are, for the record, hilarious.

 **R:** you just hate them all because they are *substandard* leaders

 **R:** control freak of my heart.

 **Enjolras:** The girl next to me is playing buzzword bingo. And just won. Leaders of the future are doomed.

 **Enjolras:** Imagining how much you'd laugh at me if I tried some of these quote-leadership tactics-endquote at you.

 **Enjolras:** At the next breakout, I am going to float the Grantaire Test: if they can convince my BF, I'll think they're not sprouting BS.

Grantaire falls in love with Enjolras a little more.

 **R:** I've fallen in love with you a little more for that. PS no one would win, I am stubborn mule.

 **Enjolras:** Of my heart.

 **R:** Sap.

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

Grantaire nearly drops his phone. Enjolras had programmed that in as a quick text into his phone when they first got together and Grantaire is sort of proud of how it has since become Enjolras's most-used quick text. He may not be able to come between Enjolras and his cause, but he can damn well put his own mark on Enjolras's life. Or phone. Or texting habits. Whatever. He'll take it.

His phone is buzzing at him.

 **Enjolras:** Are you ready for me?

Grantaire shakily sends back his own most-used quick text (' _always ready for you_ '), and scrambles at his shorts before putting the phone down on a stable surface where he can see it.

 **Enjolras:** Every time I imagine just how this would be greeted at an amis meeting and the answer being 'mocking laughter', I'm going to send you a stroke order.

 **Enjolras:** Other than that, your hands will be still.

 **Enjolras:** I presume you understand. No responses are necessary.

Grantaire nods anyway, because it's not like someone can tell his reflexes that, no, Enjolras isn't here, Enjolras is just bored as hell out of his mind and wanting to have some fun. His reflexes do not care if Enjolras can see him. His reflexes are much too well-trained to Enjolras's whims. Good reflexes. Grantaire approves highly.

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

Grantaire does, a long careful stroke to get himself ready. Enjolras wants him still, which means this really is just so Enjolras can blow off some steam, not for Grantaire to be blowing off steam, too. Grantaire wonders just how much longer he has before the session ends and Enjolras can distract himself with other things. Enjolras is going to wind Grantaire up and if he's lucky, Enjolras will wind him down, too. But Grantaire's pacing himself. He's not even completely hard yet and he's doing his best to avoid imagining Enjolras's hands cupping his phone, fingers dancing, while he--

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

Okay, so maybe Enjolras is more bored than Grantaire'd thought, that was much faster than he'd expected. This time Grantaire uses his left hand, and more of a twist, and he bites his lip. No, don't go too fast. That would be bad. No, wait, maybe good? Because he knows if he comes too soon, Enjolras is just going to make him keep touching himself anyway, because why let something like orgasms get in the way of Enjolras's fun? Of course something that insignificant shouldn't get in the way, of course not. Grantaire isn't sure he's in the mood for that, though. Maybe he is? He could get himself off and then keep going because Enjolras wants him to, keep trying to get hard, find the limits to recovery time, all because Enjolras wants to _play_ and Grantaire does love being played with, it's true, he loves being a toy for Enjolras to control, loves only having to follow Enjolras's orders and let Enjolras take care of the rest. He can't mess up when Enjolras controls him that closely, he can't. Enjolras doesn't let him. Grantaire's been spoiled by Enjolras. Enjolras has spoiled him. Enjolras has spoiled him completely.

Which is nothing something he should be thinking about if he wants this to last long enough for Enjolras to stop being bored. And maybe he doesn't. But maybe not? Maybe he should be making this last? Enjolras could get really bored later, maybe. He could call Grantaire up and make him jerk off for him over and over again until it hurts so much, until he aches. Maybe he should save the orgasm. Maybe he'll thank himself later if he does. Maybe he'll be cursing himself in a few hours for doing it now and disappointing Enjolras when Enjolras wants to see if Grantaire can break his record for most orgasms in a night.

And setting that record had been fun and also hurt so much, and even more also, Enjolras has been there, Enjolras had been touching him, stroking him, fucking him, holding him, Enjolras can always get him to achieve things Grantaire never thinks he can. Grantaire doesn't think Enjolras could manage that over the phone. Grantaire's always inspired by the thought of not disappointing Enjolras, but, well, he works best with hands-on control, he knows that. Enjolras knows that. Fuck, all the amis probably know that by this point, talk about your total lack of personal boundaries, maybe that should bother him more than it absolutely totally doesn't. And Grantaire needs a firm hand to live up to Enjolras's expectations for him. A firm phone call is not likely to do the trick, and--

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

This isn't fair, Grantaire's gotten himself into too much of a state. He's careful now, don't want to rush, this is going to have to take as long as it will take, because what if Enjolras has plans? Grantaire's hands have to be still and he has to be ready for the order. This is hardly the time to grab the phone and ask Enjolras if he has plans and maybe be delayed in obeying. And he really doesn't want to distract Enjolras from what he's doing right now, which is letting himself get ticked off so he can take it out on Grantaire, which Grantaire can never get enough of. Never will get enough of. 

He closes his eyes, thinking about the flush on Enjolras's face, and Enjolras's lips slightly parted and--

His phone is buzzing angrily.

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

 **Enjolras:** Sic -- Not a mistake.

Grantaire grins. So Enjolras in reality might be matching him in fantasy. Angry and incensed and impassioned and beautiful in it, and Grantaire imagines Enjolras shouting as he touches himself, imagines Enjolras venting his frustrations with words and, no, this is fantasy, so he has Grantaire over his lap. Instead of his phone in his hands, he's wearing those lovely leather gloves, and every time something happens that Enjolras doesn't like, Enjolras takes it out on Grantaire, just ruthlessly beats him, all of that magnetic hypnotic energy focusing on one task and one task only: making Grantaire scream. And he does scream, because he may not always do what Enjolras wants, but he always _tries_ , and this is a task Grantaire can succeed in, this is something Grantaire knows how to do. He can please Enjolras like this, he can serve the cause, he can serve Enjolras, he can make him happy, he can be of use, and Grantaire loves to be of use, loves Enjolras putting him to use, doesn't know what he would do if he couldn't serve Enjolras like this anymore, if Enjolras found someone else to use--

 **Enjolras:** Stroke your cock.

 **Enjolras:** And status report.

Grantaire gives himself another twist and moans much too loudly, but who cares? He grabs his phone and types out ' _fuck my status reports, give me yours_ ' and sends it before he tries to give himself carpal tunnel syndrome by pecking out everything he wants Enjolras to do to him.

 **Enjolras:** They're winding down finally. Thankfully. Thank you for the distraction.

 **Enjolras:** And I mean it. Status report.

Fine, if Enjolras wants details, Grantaire will give him details.

 **R:** I want your hand. I want you hurting me instead of having me jerk off. Can I hump the bed while I tell you this?

 **Enjolras:** You're still in bed?

 **Enjolras:** Who am I kidding, of course you're still in bed.

 **Enjolras:** But do you even know what time it is?

Grantaire's a little insulted, the time is displayed on his phone. He's just about to say that when his phone buzzes again.

 **Enjolras:** Ignore that. DO NOT GET OUT OF BED. I like you in bed.

Grantaire grins. That's better. That's much more like it.

 **R:** Aw, I was looking forward to getting fucked by your pod person replacement.

 **R:** You always spoil my fantasies.

 **Enjolras:** Do you think my pod person replacement would have a goatee, or maybe just better hair?

 **R:** EXCUSE ME WE WERE GETTING ME OFF

At which point, Enjolras calls him.

"There's a short break," he says in greeting, "and I'm going back to my room to get myself something out of my suitcase. I left my spare battery there or something, I don't even remember right now."

"Have they made you do trust falls yet?" Grantaire asks, pushing the headset into his ear quickly.

"We're in the middle of getting you off," Enjolras says wryly, and also completely avoids the question. "Right?"

"I'm glad to see your pod person replacement still has a sense of priorities in life," Grantaire says, lying back against the pillows. "And I haven't gotten out of bed, so I'm totally ready for my new overlords to come and take their due. By which I mean sexual favors, not anything else, because I have this boyfriend, you see, and he can get a little, well, he told me I had to sleep in his bed when he was gone, some bullshit about keeping it ready for him and keeping me ready for him at the same time, I don't know, I wasn't listening, he had his cock in me, so you can imagine where my head went, but all the stuff is his, so the evil overlords will have to clear it with him before stealing any of it, that's just good manners. But me, hey, they can totally have their way with me."

"I'm glad to know you care enough about my assorted crap to defend it from the evil aliens," Enjolras says, rather loudly climbing stairs two at a time, and how did Grantaire get to know Enjolras that well? It's a mystery. "Although I worry that you don't seem to care that much about your virtue."

"I lost my virtue a long time, I am virtueless," Grantaire says. "Besides, you only live once. I'd kick myself forever if I gave up the chance to see what they're like in beds. Anal probing could be a great time, you don't know. Don't judge. It could be better than your cock. Well, okay, probably not, because I am apparently loathe to admit today that anything could be better than your cock, that's just blasphemy."

"I thought ice cream was better than my cock," Enjolras says. "And chocolate. And the internet. And that dildo you pretend scares you, but don't think I haven't noticed how it always manages to find its way right next to my hand when you suggest that foreign objects go naturally with foreign films."

"I take a proactive approach to conquering my fears," Grantaire says, "and gigantic dildos. I still don't know why you bought it--"

"Don't you?" Enjolras asks and damn him for managing to pull off that tone of voice when Grantaire can't have Enjolras's hands on him and his cock in him _right now_ , this isn't fair. "I need to get my key card out, so just think about giant dildos for a moment, please, ah, yes, here we go," and there's the muffled sounds of Enjolras opening a door, closing the door, and then unzipping his trousers. "Please, continue."

"You're thanking god for empty hallways, aren't you?" Grantaire asks. "Or maybe that's just me, you are still and will forever remain much too filthy, you should wash your mouth out, or your mind out, or something. Something should get washed. Maybe my brain. I don't know."

Enjolras laughs. "Not what I meant, Grantaire."

"Oh, you mean the jerking off," Grantaire says, like he's shocked. "I am shocked, shocked that such things go through your pristine mind. I know it's pristine, because we just had it washed. Squeaky clean."

"Oh, is that so?" Enjolras asks and it's dangerous, so dangerous. Grantaire squirms happily from how dangerous it is. "So you don't want me to get you off? You just want to listen as I get myself off, and not be allowed to touch yourself? Because I will know, Grantaire. I will know if you disobey me. And I won't be pleased."

Grantaire licks his lips. "I didn't say _that_ ," he says. "More like--"

"I am going to fuck you through a wall," Enjolras says. "I am going to-- I am going to just grab you, you'll be doing something, I don't care, and I _won't_ care, I'll just grab you. And you'll obey, won't you? And not because of any fucking terrible-- fuck," he sighs and it's not the kind of sound Grantaire wants him to make. There's a thud as Enjolras actually bangs his head back against the wall. It's adorable. "Fuck this. Ignore me. What are you thinking about?"

"Well, right now, I'm wondering about your leadership seminars, because, let's face it, you wouldn't believe me if I tried to lie about that," Grantaire says. "You know, you could just blow this off. You said you've met some people in the hallways who're worth it?"

"Shut up, I'm getting you off, that's important," Enjolras says, and, whoa.

"Time out," Grantaire says and Enjolras rewards him by quietly cursing up a storm. "Seriously, Enjolras, what the fuck?"

"Can we just?" Enjolras asks, and then he sighs again and there's the sound of him sitting down. "Look, can I just get you off? Please? I want to feel like I'm doing something useful with my time today."

"You're saving the world," Grantaire tries. "Uh, in general, I think that's a useful use of your time today."

"Right now I'm apparently being subject to corporate brainwash bullshitting, I can't even describe the levels of wrong with what just happened. I normally would _never_ ," and Enjolras laughs a little and Grantaire's heart breaks a lot, "I would never fucking stop in the middle and do something selfish, never just drop it and tune out and decide that, you know, what I want to do is be spending time with my boyfriend, so I'm going to do that instead. Not when people are relying on me, not when I'm supposed to be doing something else, not when I'm here for a _reason_. I wouldn't let people down like that, I would never betray that trust, but you can't imagine how far away this is from what I thought it would be. Damn Valjean, he told me this would be _useful_ for me. The bastard should have said, he meant it would tell me what I'm fighting against, or be some kind of object lesson, I don't even know. This is not what I expected, I am wasting my fucking time here."

"So come home," Grantaire says. "Blow it off. Come back, charge into your sainted mentor's office, demand to know what the fuck, and you're about to say you can't, that you made a commitment, and that you honor those, but--"

"I really can't," Enjolras says.

"You're too damn noble," Grantaire tells him. "Give in to my terrible influence and admit I'm right and come home."

"You're not a terrible influence, you're the only thing getting me through-- you know I can't, Grantaire. I really can't. I'm going to get my mind back on track and pay attention and get something useful out of this, even if right now I can't possibly imagine what would be useful. Maybe networking contacts. Something's going to be salvaged from this."

"Start a revolution," Grantaire suggests. "Take it over from the inside. You could probably manage it pretty quickly. Then declare victory and come home."

"I wish I could," Enjolras says. He sounds miserable.

This is so not how Grantaire thought this conversation was going to go. Being a supportive boyfriend is hard. "If they do make you do a trust fall," he says, "tell the guy you have bruises on your ass, so he better be careful."

Enjolras laughs, which is a victory. "How are your bruises?" he asks.

"Painful," Grantaire says. "Them being bruises and all. Which, by the way, ow."

"Are you complaining?" Enjolras asks. "And please keep in mind that I'm in a different state."

"I can earn myself more spankings and redeem them all at once when you get back," Grantaire sensibly points out.

"I am still not making I Owe Grantaire One Spanking tokens," Enjolras insists. "I'm not."

That's never a good answer, because Grantaire could make them for him and Enjolras can just hand them out. "Call it your patented leadership technique. Empower your people, frequently discipline your boyfriend."

"That wouldn't even work on you," Enjolras points out dryly. "It's not like you listen to me."

"I am unleadable," Grantaire lies. "I just follow you because the view is amazing."

Enjolras snorts. "Sure."

"So what's the problem? People following you around to stare at your ass are still people following you around."

"It's not actually good leadership, R," Enjolras says. "It's actually really terrible."

"Hmm," Grantaire says. "Maybe you're just not cut out for leadership. Maybe we should have sent you to a followership conference instead. Except that if anyone needs lessons on that, it's me, and I'm already getting lessons. Didn't you know I named your cock that? I'm getting lessons hard and deep and brutal and--"

"I thought you'd named my cock Positive Reinforcement," Enjolras says.

"It has many names," Grantaire tells him.

"Well, just so long as you're not giving it _homeric epithets_ again."

"See, now I'm tempted," Grantaire says. "You should know better. You've created a monster. Or started sleeping with one. I don't know if I was a monster before, but I'm definitely a monster now. It's because of all the Positive Reinforcement that I'm getting."

Enjolras bursts out laughing. Grantaire feels like an extra-wonderful boyfriend. Enjolras should give him an extra-wonderful spanking as a reward. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. I'll have to think of some good epithets. I'll want to get 'idealistic' in there somewhere. Principled, charming, loyal--"

"See, now you're just trying to flatter me," Enjolras says. "It's working."

"And capable of being terrible," Grantaire finishes, ignoring him. "Oh, and let's not forget incredibly cruel to his poor, understanding, self-sacrificing boyfriend, who--"

"Really wants to get off?" Enjolras asks.

"What, you want Shakespeare?" Grantaire asks. It's time to cheat terribly. "Time back, in, by the way. Or do you want to hear about how I got myself off last night, sucking my fingers, pretending they were yours, and then knelt on the floor by your bed and nuzzled the blankets like the dog for you that I am, waiting for you to get home, and just started _rutting_ against--"

" _Fuck_ , Grantaire."

"Kinky bastard," Grantaire says approvingly. Who ever said cheaters never prosper? Grantaire sure is prospering. In bed. "I can totally keep going if you want."

"I want you on your knees, that's what I want," Enjolras says. "I want you right here, right now, on your goddamn knees, and I want to tip your head back and I want to make it hurt, I want to see you submit, that's what I want. I want to make you choke. I want to make you hurt for me, I want to see your cock desperately hard, I want you to beg for me, beg me to touch you, but I won't touch you, because this isn't about you, is it? It's about me, about what I want, about me taking what I want from you, and Grantaire, if you aren't touching yourself right now, if you aren't stroking your cock, I am going to be very, very upset."

"I'm also on my fucking knees," Grantaire says, because he'd gotten there right before his brain had short-circuited, "I'm on my knees for you, I'm so hard, you have to know, always so hard for you, I'm always ready for you, I always want you. You have me on my knees, at your mercy, what are you going to do to me?"

Enjolras's breath is coming faster now. Grantaire would pat himself on the back, except he's a little busy right now. "I'm going to get you on the bed, spread-eagled on the bed, tie you to it. Fucking-- I'm going to make you fucking submit to me, but you aren't going to fight, are you? You're always such a good boy, you'll go down easy, even though I want you to fight me this time, I want to make you, because it isn't victory if it's submission, you're stealing my victory, you're stealing-- and you're too perfect, I want some bite, I want you to fight me, I want you to make me make it good for you, because you deserve the best, and maybe I'm not the best, maybe you could do better, maybe you'll wait for a better offer, maybe I'm not good enough, so I'm going to show you how much better I can be, I'm going to take you and claim you and make it so you can't think of anyone but me, nothing but my cock--"

"That is not any different than normal," Grantaire says, his own hand speeding up, his breathing matching Enjolras's, "also, _sir_ , you are not making any fucking sense, I'll have you know, _sir_. And I'll fight you if you want me to, make you bring me down hard, make you fight, make you earn it. I'll fight you every step of the way, make you prove your dominance, make you prove you're good enough. Fighting prowess, whatever, I don't fucking care, whatever you want, I'll fight you until you have me down and spread me apart and fuck me to pieces and even then, you better give it to me good, you better give it to me hard and fast, just the way I want it, because I miss you so much, you goddamn bastard, I miss you so much and press my fingers into my bruises, for missing you, for wanting you back here, for wanting you to touch me, want you so much."

"You hurt yourself for me?" Enjolras asks breathlessly. "Fuck, Grantaire, you do that? Touch the marks, take care of them, keep yourself ready for me. My marks on you, and I'm gonna mark you, going to leave bites all over you, you'll be feeling me, I promise, you'll be feeling me every time you move, because I've proven myself to you and you've let me mark the hell out of you, let me mark you, let me see you with my marks, because you don't know what that does to me, to see that, to know you let me do that, you can't understand how beautiful you are with my marks on you, like, it's like, you can't imagine how hot that is, you can't imagine what that does to me, every time I see them I want to bend you over and press my fingers into them, remind you they're there, remind you that you went down for me, remind me that you trusted me, remind me and you and you and me, remind us about everything, because you don't know what you do to me, you don't, you don't."

"Fuck you I do," Grantaire says. "I've seen you, don't forget, seen the way you fall apart, _fuck_ , Enjolras, I'm going to--"

"Come for me," Enjolras growls and it goes right down perfectly and Grantaire comes with a shout, and then Enjolras finishes himself off quickly from the sound of things.

Grantaire grabs the washcloth from next to the bed, because when is Enjolras not prepared? Even when Enjolras isn't there, he's prepared. There's a little stack of them. It's adorable. Enjolras always takes care of him in the best ways. "Ready to go back to saving the world?"

Enjolras laughs softly, and Grantaire can just see Enjolras draw back into himself, wrap himself back up into the man he presents himself as, sit up straighter, chin higher, projecting confidence and charisma and competence. "I'm feeling reasonably benevolent," Enjolras says, "so I won't tell you to get out of my bed and do something with the day."

Grantaire grins and flops down onto the bed. "That's not benevolence, that's you living vicariously through me. Not that I mind."

"I trust you're still keeping yourself ready for me?" Enjolras asks, because the bastard had actually left detailed instructions on how often Grantaire was to finger himself, because he is just that much of a controlling freaky control freak who oppresses Grantaire horribly. 

By making sure he has lots of orgasms.

It's a terrible trial.

"I'm so ready for you," Grantaire promises. "Come home and shove in, that's how ready I am."

Enjolras is quiet for a moment. "Don't meet me at the airport. I want to do that. Wake you up by being inside you. Prove if you really are always ready for my cock. No warning, no foreplay, just me."

Grantaire loves the sound of that. "Best surprise ever." Although that means he's going to have to be _asleep_ by the time Enjolras's flight comes in. He'll go to bed early. And if he's not asleep, well, he can fake it. He can totally fake that. And he'll probably have to, because Enjolras will probably end up making a ton of noise and have to turn the lights on a few times, and also Enjolras fails at subtlety and sneaking, and he's also the type to shower as soon as he comes back and-- the point is, even if Grantaire were sleeping, he'd stop being asleep by the time Enjolras had his clothes off and the condom on and had gotten into bed, because Grantaire is not the kind of person who is the soundest of sleepers, which would be necessary to have wake-up-to-sex with Enjolras, but this is a great fantasy anyway and should totally be encouraged.

Okay, in the interest of honesty, he should probably tell him. "You're going to wake me up ten minutes before you actually get into bed," Grantaire points out, "and then again when you elbow me in the back trying to be quiet about it and then trip on my sneakers and fall into bed."

Enjolras snorts.

"And then you'll probably nudge me just to make sure I haven't changed my mind, because oh my god, Enjolras, you totally know I would text you that I wasn't in the mood, if I weren't in the mood, but I know you are you, so whatever, you would _wake me up_ to ask if you can wake me up with your dick. And then you would tell me that I sleep in a terrible position to get fucked in, so you'd make me move around, and, really, Enjolras, you are too much of a dictator to let me have that much control over welcome-home sex."

"Stop living in reality," Enjolras tells him. "I'm giving you a fantasy you can enjoy until I get back. Appreciate it."

"Sir, yes, sir," Grantaire says obediently.

Enjolras laughs at him again. "Is there anything else you need? Any orders? I should probably get back down there," and he sounds regretful, but not as angry and annoyed as before. Grantaire congratulates himself on doing a good job of helping Enjolras blow off steam so he can go back into the fight, more charged than before, more dedicated. It's how he's useful and Grantaire doesn't know what he'd do with himself if he weren't useful to Enjolras. Drink more, probably. 

"No, I'm good," he says. "But you should know, my oral fixation has been very deprived. I'm going to just grab you and suck you off for days after you get back and also just make you keep your fingers in my mouth. Just so you know."

"Mm," Enjolras says. "I'd hate to neglect you. Jerk off later sucking on the dildo. You can send me a status report afterwards, tell me how much your jaw aches."

"You are such an understanding boyfriend," Grantaire says. And if Enjolras starts sending him masturbation orders again, it's not just Grantaire's jaw that's going to be hurting. Enjolras is the best.

"I love you, too," Enjolras says indulgently and hangs up.


End file.
